The instant invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and more specifically it relates to a height adjustable toilet.
Numerous plumbing fixtures have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be of fixed heights and be both the terminals of the water supply and the beginnings of the sewage systems which control to a large extent both the quantity of water that must be furnished and the amount of sewage that must be carried away. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.